Friday the 13th: Midnight Hour
by dpower
Summary: In a creepy little town stuck with a broken down car and nowhere to go... What would you do? Do you scream at the girl to run in the horror movies? Do you ever find your self crying "don't go in there!" Check out my short story special for Friday the 13th.
1. Chapter 1 Bumfuck Egypt

My car spit, sputtered, and chocked as it came to a slow rolling stop in a lurch. Ahead was a sleepy looking speck of a town. I have heard of one-horse towns, but this is ridiculous. All I could see was a closed gas station, and an Inn with one of the lights in the neon sign out. The only thing left that I needed to see was a tumbleweed roll across the street and it would be official.

What the hell was I going to do now. It's freaking midnight and I'm alone in an isolated creepy little town, with no way out because everything is closed, except the grungy little Inn. Slamming my fist on the steering wheel in frustration, what fucking choice did I have?

Looking down the empty darkened street, I wasn't sure if I should get out or just lock myself in my car for the night. But damn it was getting cold and I would just end up sitting here freezing all night. Thinking I might have a jacket thrown in the back, I checked my backseat, but nothing. So now what? Closing my eyes, I laid my head back on my headrest. I was racking my brain for my options, but really, nothing came to mind. I just didn't have any choice, so I would have to go to the creepy little Inn. An earsplitting scream left my mouth as I opened my eyes.

Standing outside my window was an old woman. She looked to be in her 70's, skin covered in wrinkles and hunched over with her face pressed up to my window. I'm surprised I didn't have a heart attack at that moment, because she scared the living shit right out of me. Her long pealing fingernail was tapping on my glass.

"Your blood runs cold child, in the deepest of the night, rests your weary bones by my fire light. This Inn has been in my family for generations, long before your time, the cracks in the walls are about as old as me, and has seen just about everything there is to see." She said in a gravelly voice as her beady little eyes squinted to see into my car and get a better look at me. That rough scratchy voice sent chills down my spine as she smiled at me with her yellow crooked smile and missing front tooth.

"You're in the half way between, neither here nor there, but before the night shall get very far, come with me child and get out of this retched car." The old woman cooed through my window. My heart was beating franticly, even though she didn't look dangerous. Nevertheless, my better judgment was screaming at me to get the hell out of here.

I sat in my car shaking like a freaking leaf, not sure what to do, when she grumbled out another scary cryptic thing. "Foolish girl heed my words, and do not tempt the hands of fate for your blood will be spilled and your death surely awaits." Yeah, I really want to get out of my fucking car now!

My heart hammered in my chest as the freaky old woman started rhyming some ghoulish poem like thing as she walked away. "…red as wine, blood so thick you could call it divine, the one who searches for you will bath in its glory and your screams will fill his hunger and thirst until the light in your eyes cross over the great divide." My throat felt dry as I tried to swallow and tears sprang to my eyes, my whole body shook. I was really freaking out here. What the hell was I supposed to do after seeing and hearing that?

Trying not to hyperventilate, telling myself no way in fucking hell would I get out of my car. I watched as the old woman turned around. "Get out of the car, now child, before he comes." She snarled as if she could sense my fear or read my mind. Her words seemed to echo in the interior of the car as the inside windows shuddered and moaned; protesting in her words ready to fracture into a million tiny pieces… who the fuck was she?

Feeling as if I was in some kind of trance, I reached for the door and pulled on the handle. The car door swung open with a long loud creak making me cringe, but I couldn't stop myself from getting out and following behind the old woman. Slowly we made our way into the dark dreary desolate town. I thought she would lead me to the Inn, but surprisingly, I saw another sign flicker across the street. The dingy little café had a few lights on inside and I even saw a young blonde waitress standing behind the long counter. Cautiously approaching the door, I finally got to see the sign in the dirty window. Could the name of the place be any more obvious? Fuck just what I needed.

The door scratched the floor as I pushed it open and another creaking noise shattered the dead silence. It instantly caught the attention of the beautiful young waitress and her stunning green eyes met mine as she looked up. She gave me a strange look at first, but then covered it up with a sweet welcoming smile. "Hello, welcome to Last Chance Café." She said in a warm soft voice.

Well, I guess that was the nicest thing I had heard so far. Putting on a brave face, I hesitantly smiled back. Another surprise to me was that it actually smelled kind of good inside. Burgers and fries, I think; if my nose served me correctly. I looked around the place thinking it would be completely empty, but shockingly enough a very handsome guy sat at one of the little booths, with none other than a huge burger and a mound of fries on his plate.

There he sat, his sleek dark, brown hair pulled back into a ponytail looking like urban Tarzan or some great gladiator warrior. His shoulders and forearms were ripped and tone stacked like a body builder, bulging but not overly done. The stone washed Lev's were even more intriguing with how he filled them out and if I had to guess, without his shirt, the abs on him would be just as hard as the rest of him. Good god almighty what the hell did he do for a living mountain climb, rock hounding? He was built in all the right places. The thin bushiness of his eyebrows begged to be caressed; those rouge cupids bow lips were perfectly shaped. He was a walking orgasm on legs, a gift from god, meant to entice the opposite sex.

I couldn't help but wonder what his voice would sound like. Would it be deep and gravelly with a rich baritone, or maybe a little high strung? Guys like him, that looked that good, were either gay or fucking taken. Yeah more than likely sex on legs was married, had a little woman waiting for him at home, and was more than happy keeping his bed all toasty warm.

As he looked up at me, I swear to god I might have swooned if I wasn't so freaked out to actually be here in this creepy little back woods town in the middle of nowhere Montana. What was a guy like that doing out here in bumfuck Egypt?


	2. Chapter 2 Joyful Noise

**Chapter 2 Joyful Noise**

I stood there like a deer in the headlights, not sure what to do, since I was completely caught checking him out. Fortunately, I was saved by the pretty green-eyed waitress. She stepped into my view with a brilliant smile on her face and as my focus shifted to her, she gave me a knowing little wink. My face felt heated from the blush that crawled up my cheeks, I was so embarrassed that I was caught so obviously gawking at the hot guy, I wanted to cover my face and hide. An internal groan of "awe man" echoed in my head as I tried to hide my embarrassment.

With a smirk on her face the waitress glanced over her shoulder at the sexy man in the booth and then back to me. "Hello, my name is Lissa, I will be your server, would you like to have a seat?" I didn't trust myself to say anything so I just nodded like an idiot. She turned around and started walking in the direction of the incredibly gorgeous guy. My heart jumped, racing in my chest, and I could barely get my feet to carry me forward. Feeling as shy as a little school girl, I followed behind her and then slid into the booth directly across the aisle from him. She handed me a menu and I immediately put it up to block my face.

Shrinking in the seat, I tried to regain some control and not act like such a dork. I stared blankly at the menu for a few minutes. Finally, my face had cooled and I felt like I could sit up straight and act like the adult I am. Lissa came over with a fresh cup of coffee in hand and placed it on the table. "Are you ready to order?"

Feeling like an even bigger idiot because I hadn't even looked at the _words _on the menu, I was just using it as a shield, but now what was I supposed to do. Glancing over, I saw the big burger and fries again, figuring that was my best bet. "I'll have what he's having." I said with a little giggle. A sudden picture of "When Harry Met Sally" popped into my head as I remembered Meg Ryan's classic orgasm scene in the restaurant.

"Let me guess, you're neither here for business nor pleasure, so it must be automotive related." The sound of his deep rich accent had me closing the menu and looking towards his direction, zoning in on that sensual mouth. All I could think was I'd like to hear his orgasmic moans. Yeah, he was a Foreigner, defiantly from overseas, maybe Russian and sexy as hell. The guy must have been a mind reader just to strike up a conversation so causally.

"Mmmm… either you're in the same boat as me, or you got lost and didn't want to stop to ask for directions, or maybe you discovered a new guaranteed way of picking up women." I grinned broadly giving my best man eating smile and raising my eyebrows at him. "Hathaway, Rose Hathaway." I said putting out my hand hoping to god that he would just touch me.

His large hand slowly came up, slipping gently into mine, cupping it, and caressing my knuckles with his thumb. My breath hitched as I felt an undeniable jolt of sheer pleasure and excitement flow through my body at his soft warm touch. The sparkle in his deep smoldering bronze colored eyes was definitely playful, along with the adorable lighthearted smirk gracing his perfect smooth pink lips. I couldn't help but watch every movement of his thought-provoking mouth as he replied. Disappointment seeped in when he casually released my hand after a long moment.

"Well, I'm not sure what boat that would be, but I know I'm not lost and a little more evolved then cavemen, so I'm capable of asking for directions if needed. I haven't been practicing my pickup techniques lately so no new discoveries there. However, I am meeting some friends of mine up in the mountains for a weekend of R&R and had to feed the beast, if you know what I mean." Patting the blue and black plaid shirt that covered his rock hard abs.

My eyes slowly traveled back up to his handsome face, sweeping over every square inch of his perfect beastly chest and sexy muscular arms. Cleverly he answered all my questions but one. Well, if that didn't beat all. He could have at least given me his name. No… with that twinkle in his gorgeous eyes, he was positively enjoying himself, watching to see if I squirmed, matching me tit-for-tat.

"My boat… is a broken down car… and I'm certainly glad to hear you're evolved." I said with a little wink, showing him I can take his frisky banter and devilish scrutiny. "So I take it that you are married then… since you haven't been practicing your pick up lines? By the look of you, I had a feeling you might be an outdoorsy kind of guy." Nevertheless, I will play his little game, but damn, his unwillingness to cough up a name had me extra curious; then again, maybe he was giving me the subtle brush off. "Are you allergic to introductions or did you conveniently forget your name?' I blurted out with a bit of sarcasm lacing my words; wishing this big trap of mine was sewn shut. Sometimes, I just don't know when to bite my tongue. What's that saying, "curiosity killed the cat?"

Lifting a few French fries towards his mouth with practice ease and grace, he flashed a stunning smile revealing those pearly whites. His sparkling brown eyes glittered like diamonds with amusement as he absorbed my sarcastic but honest inquiry. It started with a small chuckle, but seconds later his shoulder began to shake as he abruptly started laughing. A big boisterous booming laugh filled the room. The sound of that laughter had an amazing effect, as if the heavens had open up, like manna falling from the sky that I needed… no craved, to hear it again.

I couldn't help the bubble of laughter that erupted from me. I guess, I won that round of "see who cracks first", but listening to the warmth of his laughter, having it wrap around me like a security blanket, was like winning the lottery. Wow, it was unbelievably infectious like the sounds of a little baby finding its laughter for the first time. Truly a joyful noise, without a doubt. We laughed together feeling a connection I hadn't felt in a very long time sweep over me.

"I'm sorry, can't say if I have any allergies to speak of," he said in his laughter. "And I certainly haven't _conveniently_ forgotten my name," he sarcastically replied. "But I must say, with beauty like yours, I can see how you could make any man forget his own name." He complemented me in a more serious and seductive tone. That playful banter of his turning a little more alluring as his accent thickened and his voice deepened with a huskier quality. "Forgive me, Ms. Hathaway, Dimitri Belikov at your service." He said with a rolling gesture of his hand and a bow of his head. "The pleasure, indeed, is all mine."

His thick sexy Russian accent sent goosebumps over my entire body. Man, what I wouldn't give to hear him whisper sweet nothings in my ear with that thrillingly deep accented voice. Just the thought sent a wave of tingles running through me, and a flash of heat to my core. Damn, if he can do that with just the sound of his voice, it made me wonder what the rest of him would do to me.

Breaking my train of thought, a huge plate of food was placed before me. "Anything else I can get you?" Lissa asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"No, I'm good, but thanks for asking." I replied happily, eyeing the heaping mound of perfectly golden French fries on my plate.

"Ok, just let me know if I can get you anything." She said over her shoulder as she walked away. I was nodding when he spoke again.

"Would you care to join me, I really hate to eat alone." Dimitri gestured to the big bench booth seat across from him at his table. I hesitated for a moment, but with my ever adventurous mini me on her hands and knees begging me to say yes for all she's worth, in my head, I couldn't turn down the irresistible invitation.


	3. Chapter 3 In The Midnight Hour Poem

_**The Midnight Hour **_

by dpower assisted by Elfina

In the midnight hour,

horrendous evil rises in power.

The undead searches for you,

readily awaiting the unsuspecting fool.

Bathing in the glory of your screams,

haunting the depths of your terrifying dreams.

He will sedate his hunger,

leaving your ravaged flesh torn asunder.

Red as wine,

blood so thick you could call it divine.

Drinking his fill, about to burst,

the vicious hunter quenches his ravenous thirst.

Sucking out your eternal life until the light in your eyes,

cross over the great divide.

Half way between, neither here nor there,

so my children, you better beware.

Do not tempt the hands of fate,

for your blood will be spilled and your death surely awaits.

Run and hide let the children cower,

evil comes for you in the midnight hour.


	4. Chapter 4 Propositioned

**I would like to thank Elfina for helping me with this chapter, had it not been for her it wouldn't have been. She is an amazing writer and a great friend! If you review show her the love because she wrote half of this or more. I know you have all been waiting a long time for me to continue my stories. I am trying to write, it is getting easier, my memory is still struggling but at least I can write a decent sentence now. Please stick with me, hang in there, my goal is to finish all of my stories this year. Its short but its good so enjoy. :) Please Review!**

**Chapter 3: Propositioned **

Tiny morsels of food were all that was left on our plates; the checks had come at least a half hour ago. Neither of us had even bothered to notice them, let alone pick them up. The conversation was casual, easy, as though we had known each other since birth. Dimitri was funny, warm, and kind, the type of man I had been looking for my whole life. I had almost forgotten that I was in some backwoods town… in the middle of nowhere… with a broken car… at midnight… almost.

As entertaining as the handsome Russian obviously managed to be, the fear of being alone in this creepy little ghost town nagged at the back of my mind. Mini me was in seventh heaven sitting here talking to the hulking hottie and that side of me could have just stayed here for the rest of the night, until the sun came up, as long as he kept talking. However, the more practical side of my brain reminded me that I had been driving all day and half the night since I hit the Montana border. Truthfully, I was wilting like a water-deprived flower in the hot Sahara Desert sun.

"Stay with me." Dimitri said quietly, almost so softly that I wasn't sure he had spoken at all. The blushing of his cheeks with the ludicrous request gave him away, until he said those three little words once more.

"It's late… you're really tired, but neither one of us seems inclined to let the other leave." He added bluntly. "So unless you have something more pressing... stay with me."

Shock went through me with the realization that instantly I was considering his tempting words. Even though I had just met him, I was drawn to him like a moth to an open flame. Mini me was jumping for joy, giving fist pumps, and screaming _YES, YES, YES!_

"Look, I know we just met, and my proposition is very forward of me, but I'll tell you what... I have two queen beds in my hotel room, so no strings attached, if that's what you want. Besides it looks like you might have a problem getting a room without your identification."

Suddenly, I realized I had left my wallet in the car, no money, no ID, no nothing and I certainly wasn't going out in the cold dark, now rainy blustery night, just to get it.

"Shit!" Blood flashed in my face as I quickly took in deep steadying breaths to regain some normalcy...his suggestion was preposterous, but those dark cunning browns deepened, enchanting me further...the smooth refined lines around his chiseled chin thrilled and excited me with the slow parting of his smile.

All pretenses between us crumbled as he lazily regarded me under those thick wispy lashes hooding his sexy eyes. My hands shook with a faint tremble as I slightly squirmed in my seat and shifted trying to abolish the pulsing puddle of nerves.

"I'd...ahem..." Struggling to clear the hoarseness from my voice as everything inside of me erupted. "I'd like that." Those words may have been simple, but looking at the sexy god before me, there was nothing simple about him. He was the very essence of masculinity, more complex than anyone I had met before.

Was I ready to have some fantastic fling for this one night?

What would one night be? A lusty adventure where both of our hearts collide and explode as our bodies joined together. A hot torrid romantic one-night love affair never to be forgotten.

Or a tortuous journey when daybreak graces the darkened skies we both come to our senses, seeing the foolishness of our rash decisions, and regretting every minute of it, then later parting ways, never to let that memory escape again.

"Roza...you can easily say no and chose to sleep on the other bed." _Right! _my mini me announced not buying that logic for instant...

"I'll never force you to do something you don't want." Dimitri picked up my hand lacing his fingers between mine.

"But I think you're just as anxious to see what's behind door number one..." His smoldering mesmerizing eyes locked on me as a flirty little smirk graced that sexy mouth. Tracing a pattern on my wrist with light coaxing fingertips, he lifted it towards his succulent lips, the thrilling electricity left me breathless. "As I am."

His hot breath stroked my skin in a feather light caress, and those unbelievably fiery eyes traveled from mine to my lips along the curvatures of my neck. Unblinking, they boldly followed the low-cut "v" of my button up shirt, darkening hungrily in their descent to my cleavage, taking the time to savor the effects he was having on me. _Oh damn_ he was sinful, like pure liquid chocolate to an addict, every part of me burned for more.

"And if I chose... I don't know... door number two?" I flirted batting my lashes, retrieving my hand from his with a little wink feeling as though every inch had been deliciously scolded from the brief touch.

"Well, door number two can be an innocent movie and popcorn in a nice cozy room with me all safe and sound." That sounded nice too. So what did I have to lose at this point. He reached out and snatched up both checks that were lying on the table.

"I got these, don't worry about a thing, Roza, let's get you to bed." A devious sparkle flamed in those beautiful smoldering bronze eyes. The promise of what could be a magical night. My heart slammed against my chest at the insinuation. _Will we? Won't we? _ Echoed in my mind as mini me slipped into a sexy black negligée, primping in a floor length mirror. If she gets her way, we definitely will.

As he rose to his full intimidating height, pulling out his wallet taking the crisp bills out handing them to Lissa, butterflies swarmed in the pit of my stomach as my nervousness grew.

"Have you two decided to stay with us longer?" She nosily paused letting her fingertips drum against the register.

"Because if you have...make sure you get yourselves indoors...the locals are superstitious when it comes to nightfall.

"Leave them be!" Christian cautioned sternly as he wiped down the metal counter with the damp dishcloth waiting to fill another order. "Outsiders don't want to hear about the town folklores."

"Truth be told..." Lissa whispered leaning closer so only Dimitri and I could hear. "I think it's more than just folklore...people around these parts talk about a certain red-eyed demon that only comes during the night."

"You couldn't be suggesting vampires?" I joked not wanting to take any of this craziness seriously.

"Lissa!" Christian barked tossing the rag down hastily walking away from the grill and inserting himself between her and us in a manner to silence the conversation.

"I think you folks should go now." He instructed making it clear we were no longer welcomed.

Dimitri and I looked at each other with suspicion wondering what the hell that was all about, I could see he was just as curious as I was, but with one look we agreed to leave. He put out his arm in a gentlemanly fashion and I gladly accepted. The handsome Russian even held the door for me as I walked out into the blustery cold rainy night.


	5. Chapter 5 Unbelievably Mind Fucked

**I'm going to try to post a chapter a week. Yes they are short for me but I'm building up to it. :) Again you need to thank ElfinaO1 for this because it is much of her hard work that brought this thing to life. She is one hell of a writer and an amazing friend. But for me, one step at a time the brain can only take so much... which leads to this fun little chapter. Lets see how Rose handles the strange and unusual. LOL**

**Chapter 4: Unbelievably Mind fucked**

In the short time I had been in that little hole-in-the-wall restaurant, the already bad night had become hell. The howling wind hit me first, smacking me hard in the face, blowing me backward and off balance.

Squinting my eyes, I turned my face away from the blinding squalls direct path. The freezing cold rain bit into any exposed skin, and invisible icicle like droplets, as sharp as mini daggers, drilled me from the dark turbulent sky. Fallen leaves and debris tossed wildly about the pavement, making eerie scraping sounds, and colliding with anything in their path.

A strong warm arm wrapped around my waist to catch me as the harsh gust tried to hurl me through the air.

"Easy there, a little thing like you could blow away in a storm like this." A teasingly playful smirk formed on those beautiful lips. Hot breath stroked my cheek making me want to close the distance to my deprived mouth. Just for a moment, it felt like the world stood still, until the next blast of wind plowed into us.

"Is it always this bad around here? This absolutely sucks!" My hair wiped around like Medusas snakes.

"You should see it during the fall...when the harvest moon is more prominent, the storms become insane." Dimitri shouted over the whistling gales. His words were muffled as if gobbled up by the hungry storm. We made a run for it across the street toward the hotel as a huge lightning bolt lit the sky. The immediate crack of rolling thunder shook the ground under my feet.

In that instantaneous flash, I caught a strange glimpse of a large dark figure on the outskirts of the little town. From the distance, he looked hunched over like an ape, his face was pale white, and eyes glowing red. It stopped me in my tracks.

I thought that I was imagining things for a second with all the stupid talk of red-eyed monsters. Blinking hard and shaking my head, I stared off in the distance once again. What the hell was that?

Whatever it was, it seemed to be moving fast, running almost leapfrogging from car to building, remaining hidden in the darkness, barely staying within my peripheral vision. Stalking every move we made. In the next second, the bright blot of light had dissipated, he was gone, and pitch black returned.

In the darkest shadow of the huge creaking maple tree, where the branches hung low, scraping against the south wall of the hotel, I watched as the creature landed hunched in a funny position.

The next time the lightning flashed, I could see what appeared to be limp human legs, dangled over his massive shoulder, and large orbed ruby sockets glowing with an unholy demonic malevolent light. The evil piercing stare moved from side to side always watchful as it skillfully mimicked our movements.

Dimitri jerked me toward the open door as the next flash of electricity illuminated the entire sky. It was as bright as daylight for a split second and I really couldn't believe my eyes. Not even fifty feet to the right of me, the pale, stark white face of the walking dead was staring back at me.

Blood slowly oozed out of his open mouth, dribbling down the angular chin as a possessive animalistic growl rolled from the creepy monsters throat, exposing rotted teeth, and sharp pointed fangs. The fresh bright crimson red blood of his victim dripped down the ripped filthy stained white shirt. The sight almost made my knees buckle and churned my stomach.

He rolled his shoulder forward, dropping his prey at his feet. Grasping onto the poor woman's bloody hair he arched her neck and with incredible strength, he ripped the flesh from her body. Before I could make it through the door he mouthed, "You're next" pointing his long gnarly finger with a talon like claw at me.

Frozen in place, locked in a stalemate where reason defied logic, I was physically unable to swallow the choking mouthful of wretched bile.

Sudden warmth and stillness surrounded me, pulling my attention to Dimitri. I thought I was going to throw up from the horrific scene I had just witnessed. My mind was screaming, yet logic of what is real and what can only be explained as my imagination battled to gain control.

"Rose, what the hell, are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost." Dimitri shook my shoulders lightly shaking me from my petrified trance.

"What...you...you didn't..." I screeched wheezing in small amounts of air to my deprived lungs, then glancing back over my shoulder, "See that...how could you..." Mind fucked, I pointed towards the direction we had just come from, wondering what the hell was going on. "Red eyes, big teeth, goddamn fangs." I circled around my face. "Blood and...and..."

"Roza, quit screwing around, you're a little jokester aren't you?" My mouth dropped open in gaping horror.

_HE THOUGHT I WAS KIDDING! REALLY!?_

"What the..." Numbly, I wondered, feeling dazed and confused then outright lost it. "Fuck you..." I whispered my voice growing in strength then in volume. "Fuck you... don't fuck with me!" I snarled grabbing the doorknob, needing to get the hell out of Looneytunesville before I was another urban legend statistic.

Stomping outside, the storm was a formidable dominating presence; gusting winds jarred against my steps as I trudged ahead. My hands roughly closed over my arms, rubbing them furiously, the wind cutting right through me. Angrily, I glared seething in rage.

_How the fuck did he not see that... was he playing me for a fool?_ I was freaking out on levels of mass proportions. My mind could truly not comprehend this completely wacked out thing. I felt like I was in an episode of the Twilight Zone.

"Come and get me you mother fucker. I dare you! Come out in the open where we all can see you!" I threw my hands up to the sky daring the monsters that go bump in the night.

"Rose! What on earth are you talking about, you're getting soaked to the bone. Would you just come inside, come on, let's go to the room, and get you out of those sopping wet clothes."

"But... I swear to god! I saw something!" Ranting at the top of my lungs over the damn howling wind, I looked over to the big tree and… nothing! Not a fucking thing out of place.

I stomped my feet and threw a tantrum right there in the middle of the street like a freaking four year old. After I had succeeded in making a complete fool out of myself, I stood there gaping again, like an idiot.

"Roza?" The soft deep voice next to me startled me and I jumped what felt like two feet in the damn air. A slight smile tugged at his lips as I faced him, but when he saw the look in my eyes his demeanor changed instantly.

"What are you looking at?" The confusion on his handsome face had me wondering if I had just lost my mind or was it just all my imagination. Closing my eyes and shaking my head, not knowing what to say, I really had no sane reason for my behavior.

"Exhaustion plays tricks on the mind...everything can be explained with a good night sleep." His warm arm encircled me again gently turning me back towards the door.

Shivering against the biting wind, I squeezed my chilled arms tighter, grudgingly sighing, and acquiescing his point of view, with a vigorous nod of my head.

"Tell me what you saw?" He encouraged grasping my elbow and leading back to the safety of the motel.


	6. Chapter 6 Door Number One or Two?

**Ok guys hope you enjoy this longer chapter because I have a very busy 2wks coming so writing is going to have to wait. I hope to post in the week of April 20****th****. I have taxes to do and I am going for my Real Estate license state Exam. So it's CRAM time! Wish me luck! **

**Also again please show Elfina01 some love because she wrote much of this for you. So I thank her from the bottom of my heart. **

**And a big shout out to Do'B, RozaRocks, and Shadow-Kissed Mori for reviewing. I appreciate the feedback and love to hear from my readers. Thank You!**

**Chapter 5: Door Number One or Two?**

Stumbling into the hotel, I was so confused, when I heard Dimitri repeating the same question.

"Tell me what you saw?" He was eager to hear my little story.

"I just... I think I'm just tired. Can we just forget it for now, it's too fucked up to repeat."

"Let's get you upstairs then." Nodding to Dimitri's suggestion, thinking I could really use dry clothes and a warm blanket. As we walked past the front desk, a gravelly voice caught my attention. My head snapped around to see the old woman from the side of the road standing behind the desk.

"Do we have another guest for the night?" Her beady little eyes appraised me sharply, looking me over from top to bottom as her mouth puckered in a sea of wrinkles.

"Child...the chosen is not safe after midnight; you have passed the between and dare to challenge the hands of fate. The one who walks in the shadows of darkness and death feeds off the pure and innocent's blood...yes...yes." Purposely, her hands moved under the counter. When they resurfaced, in one hand, she had an old matchstick. In the other hand, she held what looked like a clump of weeds, which she quickly lit on fire.

"On a night when the full moon travels the stars to the break of dawn, darkness battles the light…bowing down together until dawn's pure light banishes the evil into the yonder. Ahhhh... yes, that's the way it goes...Darkness and light, the hunter and the chosen." She waved the weeds in the air around my body chanting in another language. "Благослови душе, пока рано зори свет." (Bless this soul until the dawns early light.)

My eyebrows furrowed in response to her messed up mumbo-jumbo. Looking up at Dimitri, to see if he understood the batty old woman, I was shocked to see him giving her some kind of death glare and even thought I saw him shaking his head no.

He caught me staring at him, and spoke up instantly. "Excuse me ma'am, Miss Hathaway will be staying with me for the night, could you have more towels brought up to my room please."

"Victor!" She growled over her shoulder as she nodded in response to Dimitri's request. Seconds later a grimy skinny old man, with a long scraggly white beard and greasy hanging silvery hair, appeared around the corner.

His dirty baggy bib overalls hung like rags on his lean frame. The plaid long sleeve shirt he wore was tattered and stained. Limping over to the desk his body was bent over like the hunchback of Notre Dame and his eyes were shifting in every direction. Raspy wheezing breaths rattled in his chest and his arms swung back and forth almost limp reminding me of what I saw in the street. As he walked past me he stopped abruptly, snapping his head in my direction and sucked in a long drawn out sniff of the air, then a sick twisted smile appeared on his leathery scared face.

"Fresh meat." He sneered as he sucked in another long deep breath waving his nose in the air again, and staring menacingly into my eyes. UH! WHAT? Did he just call me fresh meat? I recoiled back as if he was going to bite me. What the hell is wrong with people in this one horse town!?

Dimitri yanked my arm a little harder than expected as he hauled me up the stairs, rather forcefully, but I heard the old woman ordering the creepy dirty old man to bring us fresh towels. I could barely keep up with Dimitri's long legs and the pace he was keeping. He slowed his stride as we reached the sixth floor and marched me to the door marked 666. _Fuck!_

I just can't win in this freaky deaky crazy ass town. Is everything here some sort of death omen! This whole fucking place was whacked! A look of outrage must have clearly showed on my face as I looked at the number on the door.

A smirk instantly flashed across Dimitri's face and he rolled his eyes at me. "It's just a number Rose; don't tell me you are one of those superstitious people. You won't break your mama's back if you step on the crack, either." Good-humored laughter followed as he unlocked the door. "So, let's go find out what's behind door number one."

"I think...I'd much rather find out what's behind door number two." I replied dismissively stepping into the room. Rich mocha brown comforters covered the queen size beds with crisp white sheets that had been turned down. Ugly green carpeting adorned the floor and yellowish brown walls made the whole room look like it could be the Bates Motel in disguise.

This messed up night had me reeling, if I wasn't freaking about some killer psychopath, I could just as well be freaking out that I'm standing here, drenched to the bone, in some strange guy's hotel room, with no fucking place to go. Trying to shake off the creepy visions of the night, I decided to make the best of it. By now, Dimitri must have thought I was some lunatic that escaped from a padded cell at the local hospital.

Blushing profusely, I took in the small seating area by the window where Dimitri's computer was set up. Really ugly checkered brown and green plaid curtains hung concealing the outside world. Which truthfully, I was rather grateful after seeing things go bump in the night. Dimly illuminated sconces lit the enclosure giving the room almost a warm cozy feel.

A big box of a television, that looked like it came from the dinosaur era, sat on a dark beat up old mahogany dresser alongside a dvd player and remote. Walking over towards the dresser, Dimitri opened it, pulling out a pair of gray sweats and Def Leppard tee shirt with a stoic look upon his face. "The weather should break by morning."

How I missed the charming man with soft laughter whose very essence assured safety and security. A bit of sadness washed over me, it wasn't Dimitri that was being all flipping crazy here, it was me. Looking down at the floor, I felt embarrassed by my behavior.

"Hey, catch." Dimitri said to grab my attention. My head snapped up just as some cloth items flew in my direction.

Needing to rewind the tapes and loosen up I grabbed the soaked hem of my shirt and lifted the drenching material over my head tossing it down on the floor. With a wicked salacious grin, I knew I was shooting for trouble... but Hah... I was a Hathaway being in trouble was nothing new...in fact it was my middle name with a capital T.

Dimitri's eyes just about popped out of his head, it almost reminded me of some cartoon character. I needed a little fun right about now and mini me was begging to get out.

"Does this hot pink bra make me look fat?" I whined smashing my boobs together as cold water ran down my tan skin making me hiss. "I just don't think drenched undergarments provide enough support." Even from this distance I could hear Dimitri attempting to swallow the crater size lump that he was choking on, while those sexier than hell chocolates bugged out.

"Your mood swings are staggering." He gasped as he stepped forward reaching for the Def Leppard shirt indicating for me to raise my arms.

"I don't know about that." Cocking my head to the side, every muscle and joint trembled under his scrutiny. "Mini me thought it was a good ice breaker... it relieves the tension...and... stress." My voice frantically hitched when the heat of his fingertips traced the seam of my bra following the droplets of water slipping down my skin. Suddenly, it was my turn to inhale sharply. Moistening my parched lips, intense electricity filled me from the friction his sensual hand created, touching... caressing me. Goosebumps covered every inch of my skin as I leaned into his warmth.

"There's only one flaw with your breasts that I can see." He huskily murmured more to himself than to me snapping the centerpiece of the strap with the pinch of his thumb and index finger, stinging my sensitized skin. "They beg for a man's touch...my touch." With the shirt still in hand, he lowered the lightweight garment over my head stunning me into silence.

"Too bad you opted for door number two...otherwise I'd being showing you the real magic!" He wickedly smirked letting the shirt settle into place. With as much discipline and control of a boy scout, he moved towards the television almost saintly. Suggestive fingertips that held so much promise and means of pleasure descended on the control panel piquing my interests and raising my blood pressure to an intolerable degree.

Damn, did he have to look so irresistibly hot turning on a television? My insides heated sending pools of damp clinging arousal of another kind down my nether parts; every inch of my body had to be glowing a flushing shade of pink...ecstasy pink.

Good grief Rose get a grip, you've been alone with a hot guy before. Okay maybe not this stunningly, sexy mouthwatering kind of hot...that makes you cream your jeans over, but the other guys had a little somethin' somethin' going on the side. Right, mini me chuckled smoothing out her imaginary black and white maid's uniform lace teddy, with a wide thick leather belt slapping earnestly against her fish netted thigh.

"I asked if you had a preference." Combing through the various stack of dvd's he held out a few for me to inspect, shaking my head another one was shown that caught my fancy.

"Mmmm... westerns... would have never guessed." I replied flipping the case over, reading in bold black letters Wyatt Earp starring Kevin Costner, Dennis Quaid & Gene Hackman. "I thought you might be more of a playboy into girl on girl action" I faked a gag on that, as my vivid imagination conjured the fucked up scene of two skimpily dressed playboy bunnies getting their groove on... yuck! "With some heavy ass grabbing and huge set of silicone tah tah's." The look on his face at that moment had me busting a gut. He actually looked a little worried there.

"Well...ahhh ahem, you have an interesting way with words there Roza." Clearing his throat and looking bashful, a reddish stain spread over his cheeks making him even more adorable. "I'll let you pick a movie while I get out of my wet clothes." Striping the clinging plaid shirt off his perfectly sculpted Michael Angelo chest, his pecks flexed with every bending movement. The tiny rounded buds of his nipples hardened into stiff peaks as he walked straight towards me.

Pick a movie, who the hell was he kidding, instantly my mouth dried from the sheer masculine perfection. Oh hell... pick a movie my mind chanted, but that required enough self-control to look away... right… at least try to blink! Jeesh!

Everything about Dimitri was a slow burning tease. Down to the way, his rotating muscular biceps would fluidly contract, as he pulled the rubber band free from his hair to the darkened patch of silky curls leading to his happy trail. Ah hell he was the kind of Chippendale every woman fantasized getting a lap dance from. No watering hose necessary to extinguish these flames... just a good ole fashion arctic blizzard.

Brushing past me, he smelled like heaven. A combination of the great outdoors, leather saddle wood, and morning glory pines mixed with soap, and _Oh My God_ his own intoxicating scent, double fucking hell!

Hearing the bathroom door open made me want to turn around and watch, but half of my brain was chanting _movie, movie, movie_. "Watching two chicks ass grabbing isn't my sort of thing. I happen to be an active participant!"

Fucking mini me was doing a strip tease on a dance pole with hot erotic thoughts in mind. Snatching the pile of dvd's the one named "_The Possession_" seemed the safer choice. Nothing like a demon possessed little girl carting around a wooden box of the dead to get ones juices flowing and putting a damper on these raging hormones. The only thing missing was the volatile throwing up of split pea green soup, Father Marian, and the head and neck turning in full circles.

By the time, the movie finished rolling through the commercials and credits, Dimitri emerged from the bathroom with a towel draped around his shoulders. Small water droplets, dripping from his darkened mane, began running hazardously down his chest.

Carrying another surprise, in his right hand was a bag of popcorn, in the other, two cans of coke, while clad in a pair of navy blue sweats. How was that freaking possible a gorgeous man offering two kinds of service...food and entertainment? Handing me the items, Dimitri's knee nudge my leg off towards the side as he got down on all four in a predatory manner crawling upwards. Once he made it at the headboard, he leaned back keeping a safe innocent distance away. Bloody fucking hell... who wanted to be safe?

Scrunching up his eyebrow as if he was able to hear my naughty thoughts, he leaned over taking a can of coke and a handful of popcorn. His head rested against the headboard and his long legs were invitingly laid out in front of him, prepared for the quiet evening.

"You can scootch over you know, these kind of movies don't scare me." I added with bravado. "Plus it's not like I bite... hard." I laughed scooping up a handful of popcorn shoving a flaky piece into my mouth and turning my attention back towards the television.

"You might not." He heartily chuckled, his chest quaking from the rhythmic vibration like it was an inner joke, and only he knew the punch line. "Because you're completely harmless, but I might!" He stated sounding a bit more serious.

As the movie started, it was quickly known that it was based on a true story.

Okay, maybe I overstated not being afraid, and moved closer towards Dimitri. _An old woman trying to open a strange box, turns on old classic music and grabs holy water and a hammer._ Clinching a pillow tightly into my chest, I smiled warily at the Russian god still holding onto the whole… I like freaky movies attitude.

_Before the old woman was able to destroy the box, she was thrown violently around the room by an unseen force. _

Jerking upright onto Dimitri's lap, into the safe haven of arms, a shudder ran through me. Earlier events seemed to be playing sadistically with what we were seeing. The movie dragged on, heightening my nerves, the last of the popcorn had been eaten, not that I could have stuff another buttery morsel into my mouth, and my can of coke was drained.

_One night, while the little girl was in the bathroom, she began to retch, and gag like she was going to vomit. In sheer agony tears pooled in her eyes, running down the sides of her cheeks, when she unexpectedly grabs a flashlight and points it into her mouth. A few seconds later, the tips of fingers from a dirty hand crawled up the back of her throat, pushing against her tonsils. _

Burying my face into Dimitri's neck, inhaling his warm musky scent, his fingertips grazed my forehead lifting the hairs away from my eyes. He wanted to ease my fears, his free hand grabbed the controller stopping the movie, but his face held so much more. Hunger and longing reflected in his eyes darkening the rich chocolaty hues. Electricity exploded from the light contact as his fingers skimmed the length of my jawline lifting my chin towards him.

"What...what... are you doing?" Huskily, I stuttered in a small voice, sliding my hands over the supple length of his chest, looping my fingertips in the soft sleek velvety texture of his hair. I had been kissed many times, but never had I wanted something more. Never had a man warmed me so completely to the core that my body pulsed, humming with anticipation. I thought I would burst into flames if he didn't lay those lips on mine.

"What I should have done the second I met you!" Dimitri growled in a raspy breath. Bringing his luscious lips mere inches away, clearly enjoying my touch, not making a blasted effort to hide it. After dancing around the issue all evening, the boy scouts control snapped. His hands eagerly cradled the sides of my face, closing the remaining distance. "Claiming you for my very own." Like wings of a feather, his heart shaped lips touchdown with a fierce triumphant growl.

With my heart lodge somewhere in my throat, beating just as fast as a jackrabbit, my fingers clung in his hair, tightening in the thick mass. Feeling dazed and lightheaded, our mouths moved together in slow harmony exploring what the other was offering. Goosebumps peppered my skin from head to toe as his tantalizing fingertips sparked a fire wherever they touched.

The rough texture of his hot seeking tongue, dipped into the hidden crevice, wrestling against my own. I felt the blood racing through my body and attempted to slow it, with measured prolonged heartbeats. It was like being caught in the middle of a lightning storm. Awareness sparked and sizzled, so hot that I gasped, drowning from the dizzying intense sensations.

Dimitri kissed me like he owned me, like I was his, like he was the only man to have ever laid a sexual claim. His tongue explored my mouth aggressively, needy and urgent, leaving no part untouched.

My body was not my own, responding to each demand. Aching for the attentions of his skilled fingers, my nipples painfully throbbed. Fire burned deep down at the base of my core, one that I hadn't felt in a long time. Spreading through my groin until the very heart of me pulsed and my muscles tightened with desperation, begging for relief, a fulfillment that only he could assuage.

All from a kiss, just one simple fucked up kiss! Just the touch of his mouth, and desire swept over me in burning, scorching me from the inside out, branding me. His hands, those gifted hands, expertly holding me, would have tempted Eve in the Garden of Eden.

My stomach knotted at how possessively strong, but tender, his fingers felt on my heated skin. Warning bells of reason sounded vaguely in my head as his fingertips brushed across my breast puckering the tips. The touch of flesh, being so close to flesh, was so shocking that I halted, staring down at the place where his hand covered.

"I'm...I'm not the kind of girl that sleeps around." I whispered not understanding the cataclysmic animal attraction. "I've never done anything like this." Staring in awe from the fluttery tingling sensations snaking from the pit of my stomach to my nether regions a shocked cry sprang from my lips.

No previous lover ever had the ability to inflame me or make me lose control, not this way. His lips crashed against mine in a crazy fire of passion as he pushed me down on the bed and he was on top of me in seconds. Fear and excitement raced through me as his teeth grazed the skin on my neck, my body couldn't resist the urge to arch into him. My head was spinning as I let down all my guards and let him devour me.

A loud bang of the hotel room door being flung open startled us and we instantly snapped apart. There standing in the doorframe was the creepy old man from downstairs, Victor. He had a sick twisted smirk on his face as though he had great pleasure watching what was taking place on the bed. It made my skin crawl, just thinking about the sycophant freak watching me. Even though I was completely covered, I felt the need to shield myself as I reached for the mocha bedspread and laid it over my body.

Dimitri, instantly pissed by the intrusion, was out of the bed within seconds and standing protectively in front of me. All I could see was the ripple of muscles across his back as he marched up to the unwanted trespasser. What freaked me out even more was seeing his back… My beautiful god of a man was scarred with claw-like marks all over his back.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" Dimitri's voice boomed as he grabbed the man by his grungy bib overalls.

"T...towels… sir… ju…just… towels." Victor stuttered as he panicked trying to get away from Dimitri's ironclad grip.

"You don't just barge into someone's room! Haven't you heard of knocking! Get out!" Dimitri ripped the towels from his hands, throwing them to the floor and shoved him so hard; Victor stumbled backwards out the door and slammed into the wall across the hall.

As Dimitri turned to me, he was livid, but I must have had a horrified look on my face again, because his features softened and he raised his hands in a calming motion. "I'm sorry Roza, I will take care of this, I promise. Give me five minutes, to go down stairs and put in a complaint about this yahoo."

So stunned by the turn of events, I just nodded my head and pulled the covers up tighter to my body. Dimitri let out a sigh, grabbed a shirt, and walked out as he slipped the tee over his head.

**Please Review and tell me what you think the crazy old bat was talking about?**


	7. Chapter 7 Jack the Ripper?

**Well surprise! I got a chapter done early. Everyone do a little happy dance AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks to Elfina01 for all her hard work on this, making a nice scary monster for us :) Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6: Jack the Ripper?**

Flopping back against the mattress and groaning, I covered my beet-red face with the pillow._ Ohhh my god_, talk about dying of humiliation! Even though my body was fully aroused and hungering for more, I was kind of glad he left. Things were moving _way_ too fast between Dimitri and me.

The sexy Russian would probably just count me as another notch on his bedpost. I mean... the way he was making me feel... those hands, those skillful fingers intently mapping every square inch of my body as if every exquisite contour and curve had been made just for him. _Good god,_ that wicked mouth, kissing me senseless. Damn man, could make Mother Teresa give up her virginity!

My whole little Miss flirt act is just that, an act... but to tell the truth, my experience is pretty limited. Not The Virgin Mary or Mother Teresa, mind you, but not some fricken sleaze bag whore either. I've been_ "daddy's good little girl_" all my life and now, most of the time, I choose to be very selective, so what the hell was I doing? Stupid... stupid... stupid... But _damn_ Mr. Man Candy!

Cringing at the thought of how livid my father would be if he found out I was in some backwoods town, with a strange man in his hotel room. Not only that, but all the other creeps obviously skulking in the shadows.

Was Victor really watching us? The thought of some dirty old man getting his jollies off while watching me through his little Peeping-Tom hole is nasty shit, that's just... sick and twisted. At the moment, I was feeling a little violated.

Warily pulling the pillow back, my eyes scanned every nook and cranny of the room. Could the pervert be watching through one of these pictures? Or maybe... a camouflaged camera, filming us getting down and dirty...was that what the creep jerked off to? So nasty!

A cold chill ran down my back at the thought of him seeing all that stuff with the bra... ugh! Fuck, this place was getting to me. Still feeling the creep's presence, I wrapped the soft comforter even tighter around my body, warding off the chill and the unseen specter left behind.

Sitting up, sliding my feet onto the carpet, and giving the room one last fleeing look, I pushed myself off the bed. Maybe, I was making a big deal out of nothing. The poor man was doing his job, that freaky old woman ordered him to bring us those towels. Perhaps, he's mentally handicapped and barged in on everyone.

Had he actually seen anything? He could have thought he was doing us a favor delivering our towels... and that sickening grin... what was that, because he liked the view? Eww... Maybe, the old geezer thought he would get a cheap thrill, seeing some skin on skin... catching Dimitri and me between the sheets going at it.

So far, my stay here was not going well. Unfortunately, it was turning into that night of regret that I had pondered over at the invitation of staying with Dimitri. Reluctantly turning back to the bed of what could have been, I took a step, clumsily tripping over the blanket on the way.

My knee slammed into the bed framing as I threw my hands out protectively, crashing to the floor, knocking the wind right out of me. A dry laugh bubbled out of my lips from nowhere. Rolling onto my side, I was relieved that nobody was here to see that, or were they?

Looking at the walls, it reminded me of the old lady, and saying something like _"all the things these walls have seen_". What the heck was she trying to tell me that this place is haunted, or that it's filled with parasites that want to kill me or watch me as they get their rocks off.

Just as I was about to pull myself up, I noticed an old dusty black leather bag sticking out from under the bed. Compared to everything else in the room, the bag looked oddly out of place, considering how neat and orderly Dimitri appeared. Curiosity ate at me as I eyed it suspiciously.

Leaning closer, I extended my arms out until my fingertips grazed the leather. My hands trembled at the cold feel of the grungy old bag as I tentatively dragged it out from under the bed. Shaking my head, I chuckled to myself for acting as if it would jump out and bite me.

It was big, heavy, and dirty. What the heck was Dimitri toting around with him? Kneeling down next to it, I unzipped the long zipper and spread the cloth open. At first glance, it looked like tools. But then, I started pulling things out. The hairs on my neck stood straight up in warning, freezing me in place.

Metal rings, that uh... I had no clue what they were used for, with tarnish and small pinprick dents on the side. They felt cold, solid, and heavy in the palm of my hand. Shaking my head, not sure what to think, I reached deeper in the bag. Pulling out a thick bundle of rope a mile long, its impressive length stretched out enough to tie someone up ten times over.

Next on the list of torture devices, were weird spikey things with straps attached. Below those were long sharply pointed wooden and silver stakes. With odd shaped handles that felt smooth and cold, conforming easily in my hands, but something was all over them. As I held a stake in my palm, balancing the weight... whoa...this thing was sharp enough for slicing and dicing and could hack its way into anything... or anyone Dimitri might choose.

What the hell would he use something like this for, surely not hunting? Studying it closer, I realized the brownish-reddish coloring looked like blood! Actually... many of the items were stained with a black nasty looking dried substance. Seriously, what was this guy's deal? Why would he be carrying shit like this to his hotel room?

It made me wonder what else he was hiding. Pushing the stuff away from me, my eyes scanned the area looking for more little hidey-holes. Getting down on my hands and knees, I searched under both beds. Nothing more alarming caught my eye. However, that did not relieve my curiosity. Adrenaline kicked in as my overactive imagination started running in high gear.

Jumping up to my feet, I began to ransack the entire room. I found many different tool-like things that looked like weapons, clubs, chains, and even some strange version of handcuffs. At least, that's what they looked like. Then, opening the bottom drawer, uncovered a stash of that silvery tape, the stuff they call duct tape... lots and lots of duct tape.

Feeling really claustrophobic, wondering if I had stumbled across a real psychopath killer here, and realizing that I needed to get the hell out. Spine tingling fear crept over me as I realized Dimitri had been gone for a good five minutes now, so he would be back any second.

At that thought, panic surged through my entire body. Frantically looking around the room, my heart jumped into my throat. Hiding was a stupid idea, because I would still be trapped in the room with a sicko that carried his own kidnapping and torture devices.

Backing up from the door, I bumped into the ugly green and brown curtains, with a cold feel of glass penetrating my back. Standing there paralyzed, trying to decide what to do, again my mind reminded me that I don't have many choices here. My car was dead, no money, it seemed as if every person was some sort of freak, except Lissa, and the weather was raging like the demon's from hell outside.

Suddenly, loud screeching sounds echoed throughout the room, like fingernails grated on a chalkboard, coming from the window behind me. Jerking myself away, I spun around facing it. With a shaky hand, I slowly reached out to pull the string that inched the curtain back about a foot. At first, there was just blackness of the stormy dark night, nothing that could have made that terrifying screech.

Stepping closer to look out, I pressed my forehead against the cool glass. The pane was covered in watery droplets. Gazing down at the vacant street, the next thing I know, a blood-curdling scream ripped from my lungs.

The hideous face of an undead monster appeared before me. Blood red irises looked unblinking back. Its gnarled clubbed hand banged against the windowpane, while razor sharp reptilian claws embed into the glass, screeching slowly downwards. With unnatural fascination and terror, I stood frozen, unable to peel my eyes away for even a second. All the blood must have drained from my face as my heartbeat pummeled loudly in my ears. Dizziness swept over me and black blurred the edges of my vision.

"Rooo...ssse!" The demon hissed _my name _like a snake, licking his drool stain lips. How the hell did this freak of nature know my name! Relishing my horrified reaction, he flattened his grotesque, discolored tongue against the barrier separating us. In lapping motions, the greyish organ slithered up and down, his fangs ground against the glass, as if he was tasting me. While those grating talons, kept making those horrid raking sounds. "Your blood... so pure... so sweet."

Recoiling, I stumbled backwards, falling onto the first queen bed. Frantically spinning off it, running towards the door, I felt like a trapped mouse with the cat stalking me, ready to pounce! My only chance to survive was to get out and get out now! Jerking on the knob, the damn door wouldn't budge. Tears were streaming down my face making everything blurry, and my heart was hammering so loud it sounded like a freight train.

Begging and pleading for the door to just open, I doubled my efforts to escape. Vigorously throwing more of my weight backward, I reefed on the jammed door with all my might. Yanking and tugging on the handle, rattling the pictures that were hung on the walls, it felt like they were closing in on me. It was only a matter of time before that evil monster crashed through the window.

Unexpectedly, the door gave way and I fell backwards again, this time onto the other queen size bed. Before the door even swung open the rest of the way, I was up, running towards it again. To my surprise, I ran smack into a large hard body, knocking the wind right out of me.

His strong arms wrapped around my back holding me firmly in place as I struggled to get free. "No, let me go, you sick freak!" The scream ripped from my lungs as his grip tightened.

His lips twitched as he gave me a look that would have had me shaking in my boots, if I were actually wearing any. "Rose... It's me, what's wrong with you?!"

Part of me wanted to be happy that it was Dimitri and not that freak of nature outside, but he was just the other kind of creepy killer... the one everyone said was "such a nice guy", the one they called "normal" and "ordinary"... Ha! Normal nice guy… my ass!

"What's wrong with me?" I shuddered jerkily as tears fell silently wasted, because tears wouldn't change anything, not the monster in the window, or the fact that I was trapped with a nutjob, that I really liked. "What the hell's wrong with you?" I snarled beating my fist onto his chest.

"Don't tell me you didn't see it...because that thing was only feet from us outside earlier and now again in the window!" I pointed towards the window where it was completely empty! Nothing there at all! Just plain old darkness.

"No…No… No! You cannot tell me you did not hear all that noise only seconds ago!" I didn't know which was worse, the blood sucking creature pulling another disappearing act or Dimitri's skeptical, pitying expression.

The fucker didn't believe me, not one iota... and to top it off, _he_ was a murdering psycho! He probably picked up idiotic girls like me all the time and charmed the pants off them. Then, just for shits and giggles, tied them up and did all kinds of sick, kinky shit. If he didn't turn them into human chow mien, and ring the dinner bell for Mr. Evil Gruesome! Maybe, it was his pet, and I was just a midnight snack they could share!

Hysteria set in and I started making up excuses. "I... I need to go check on my car... get my cell phone. I... can't just mooch off you for the night... I need my wallet... and oh... my dad... I have to call him right now... he's going to kill me for not calling immediately when my car died! Damn it... I... I... gotta go." Struggling relentlessly against his grasp, more fear swept over me.

"Rose... calm down where's the fire, seriously it will wait." His eyes scanned the ransacked room and saw all the creepy devices scattered around the room. His facial expression changed, as understanding sunk in.

"Dimitri you're not listening...my dad will be super pissed if I don't check in with him. He'll know if I'm not alone...he always knows, so please just back up and give me a few." Pushing hard against his chest, he just wouldn't let go.

"It's dangerous for you to just be out there by yourself, Rose. You have no other place to go. These things you found... it's not what you think!"

"He's the kind of admiral that will roll in the tanks, shoot up the town before asking questions...just dammit, get out of my way!" I didn't care about his excuses I only wanted out!

"Rose... Stop... listen to me, it's not what you think. Let me explain, you can call your dad if you want, I have a cell." Why would he do that, it doesn't make any sense!

"No...no" My voice cracked and I blew out nervously shaking my head. Five seconds, that's all I needed. "I can call my dad when I go and check on the car, it's not like I need a bodyguard. Just stay here." Bargaining for my life here, I needed to put some space between us.

"Damn it Rose! Listen!" He shoved my back against the wall, and grabbed me by the chin, forcing me to look into those damn chocolate pools of wonder.

"What's there to listen to...that you're some fucking Jack the Ripper impersonator, that you hack people up with those silver thingies that are in your bags, and what are those blood stain clubs for? The silence of the Lambs!" No more beating around the bush, I wasn't going to play stupid anymore.

"No... Would you just shut up and listen to me for one freaking second! It's climbing gear... that's all... Yes, its freaky looking stuff, but it's just climbing gear. Remember, I'm going rock climbing with my friends."

"But there's blood on them!" My hand shot out clasping the handle of one of the items that I had placed on the nightstand.

"My blood... climbing can be dangerous shit, last time I was up there... I almost died! I forgot about the gear... I just didn't clean it... I swear."

Feeling the panicky, out of control, pulsing of my heart slowly receding, I looked back anxiously at him. Should I trust him or not, mini me was more than happy to turn the other cheek as long as she was licking every scrumptious inch of Dimitri's delectable body.

However, the saner part of my psyche was screaming..._ get the hell out!_ As I searched his eyes, he didn't look away, holding my gaze steady and strong. He also let up on his grip, showing me that I wasn't his prisoner.

"Your blood?" Stepping on the other side of the little table, trying to put some kind of barrier between us, I wobbled on shaky legs not quite trusting him yet.

"And this silver spiky thingy?" I held the pointed stake. He stepped towards me with his hand out. But no fucking way was I going to let him get his hands on me again. Circling the table, we played a little game of keep away. "What kind of hiking is it used for, cleaving a hole in the rocks?"

He chuckled at my inquisition tactics and shook his head. Backing up, away from me, he walked back to the bag. "The spiky thingy, as you call it, is exactly that... a spike. Serves a few purposes... One for my tent and two they work for climbing rock with crevices, great hand holds."

"Okay...okay that make sense, but what about all that duct tape? A hatchet... I can understand, but not the duct tape or all of that rope... and what about these metal clamp devices...they have blood on them Dimitri!"

He was already smiling at me rattling off at the mouth. "Okay, okay I got the picture Rose. Look, the rope is for descending the rock; you have to get down somehow. And duct tape, is like magic shit, it can fix anything." He laughed again and picked up some weird thing all wrapped up in tape looking like that was all that was holding the damn thing together.

"Seems to me you have an answer for everything." Holding the spike threateningly, making clear that I would protect myself if need be. God... I wanted to believe every word out of his mouth, maybe more than I wanted my next breath. But something was off...everything about this shit hole was off and Mr. Perfect was smack dab in the middle of it. "So tell me what happen to your back? You have claw marks all over!"

"Roossseee..." He whined and slouched at the onslaught of suspicion, sucking in a deep breath and letting it out in a huff, he rubbed his furrowed brow in frustration.

"Damn it, don't you think... if I wanted to hurt you by now, I would have? God knows, I've had plenty of opportunity...the walk from the diner, or just minutes ago before we got interrupted." Hearing the longing in his voice made me look up and study his face.

"...and make no mistake, when you were wriggling under me;" He paused as if to savor the memory. "I could have just as easily snapped your lovely neck, rather than worshipping the sensitive spot behind your earlobe and jaw." His voice deepened with arousal, hungry flames reappeared glowing in his gaze, lingering on said spot in question.

"Would a killer hand over their personal cell phone so you could call your dad?" He reasoned, "Or call out for help, if you wish... which, by the way, I'm willing to do." Reaching into the back pocket of his jeans, one brow raised questioningly as his hand trustingly offered me sanctuary of 911 on speed dial.

"Take it; call your dad or the police. I'm sure your ol'-man is concerned." Uncertainty clawed at my frazzled nerves. Should I take that blind leap of faith? My father drilled into me since I was knee high, to rely on my gut instincts.

"Take my phone Roza... call him." Dimitri instructed in a low coddling voice as if he was hearing my thoughts. "You can tell me about Mr. Military after you get ahold of him." Releasing the phone in my awaiting palm, he turned his back, the sexy Russian didn't move angrily towards the television; nor showed any outward signs of stopping me from making the call, instead he ejected that damn movie.

Taking my cue, nearly sprinting into the bathroom, I bolted the lock, slumping my shaking limbs against the wooden frame. If I didn't call up the old man, then Dimitri would spot my bluff.

Giving myself a mental slap, I didn't really want to call my father. Abe had a tendency to overreact where I was concerned. Every G.I. Joe, secret ops group would come, guns blazing, charging to the rescue of the admiral's daughter. Like I wasn't already miss popularity on the base! But this… would be the last of a series of annoyances or disappointments that leads him to a final loss of patience, temper, and trust in me.

On the other hand, maybe, an Abe style rescue is just what I need to survive this hellhole. Not that he would believe a single word of it. Flopping my head back against the door with a thump, I took a long calming breath. So what the hell was I going to say to my father?

**So... do we have the Russian Ripper here with a hungry pet? Or Mr. Misunderstood? What's your guess?**


	8. Chapter 8 Death and Destruction

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this nice long chapter. Again you should show your love to Elfina01 because she has helped tremendously especially playing the role of Daddy Abe. Back to scary in the next chapter **

**but for now enjoy a little M **

**Chapter 7: Death and Destruction **

The parasite of uncertainty swirled in my brain. Banging the back of my head on the door repeatedly, I was questioning every single thing I had seen tonight. How the hell was I supposed to tell my father what has happened here in Helltown, USA. Do I really want to say anything? Do I just act normal and say my car broke down? Ah shit... its soo fucking late he's going to kill me. Our agreement was to call every gas stop and I'm far from that at this point.

Apprehensive fingers shook as I keyed in my father's number, debating on what to say. "Hi... Daddy..." No that wouldn't work, it sounded babyish, what about, "Mmmm dad, there's been a little problem."

Shit, I slammed my foot against the door behind me, propelling myself forward, coming face to face with my reflection in the old peeling mirror. Fighting back the tears, swallowing the giant sized lump constricting my throat, I berated myself for being such a wuss. If for one second, I had thought these alligator tears would help, they would have been shed already. Attempting to suck it up, trying to control the onslaught of emotions, I pressed the send button.

_Very mature Rose_, mini me chastise, _if ever in trouble, just run to daddy. It's not like he doesn't already think you're reckless, insubordinate, and don't give a shit about personal safety!_ My own inner glare that was cast back caused me to shake my head and shy away with shame. Mini me can be rather annoying at times like these. _Let's give him one more excuse for hiring an armed babysitter! _Damn, the last bodyguard thing turned into disaster.

The sound of ringing pulled my attention from the mirror, to my father's voice on the other end as I placed the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" The old man hesitantly said, making it sound more like a question. Biting down on my fist, I began to panic at the sound of his voice. Attempting to come across confident, I straightening my shoulders, and inhaled a full breath. Not that it was working, I flashed myself one more nervous glance in the mirror before I began to pace in the confined space.

"Who is this...hello?" He huffed in agitation. "Kiz is that you... are you alright?" He could always sense the chaos that seemed to follow me.

"Hey, Dad...umm..."

"Ooh thank god!" His first reaction was a big sigh of relief, but I knew that wouldn't last long. "Where the hell have you been? Where are you?" I could picture the vein pulsating in his forehead throbbing with worry. He was about to have an aneurysm, while wearing a hole in the flooring, from pacing all night.

"Well... I'm not exactly sure where I am, cuz I took a wrong turn somewhere and ended up in the middle of nowhere." Ah shit, that sounded bad...here it comes, _three, two, one_... Mini me went and ducked her head under the covers waiting for the blow.

"Rose...Marie...Hathaway! We had a deal...a verbal agreement that you promised to follow! Just how hard was it for you to take out your cell phone to call your mother and I to let us know your alive!" His shouting bellowed through the phone forcing me to hold it six inches from my head.

Cringing at the boom of his voice as he called me by my full name, I struggled to come up with a good excuse. The verbal lashing, sliced a hole right through my fraying confidence, which had been so painstakingly hard to build, and in a blink of an eye he managed to squash it like a bug.

"I... I know daddy, it was... I mean... it's just that... well, the car... I was driving along and suddenly it just spit and sputtered to a halt. See... it's not my fault."

"Is that why you missed calling at the first scheduled fuel stop? Or what about the second?" He snarled to where I had to pull the phone away from my ear again. "You shaved ten years off your poor mother's life, waiting over thirteen hours to call! So answer me young lady! No more games, what are the coordinates of your location?"

"Dad... I'm sorry... I really don't know, for reals, I got lost and I'm in this little backwoods town, in a hotel. Truthfully, I don't even know the name of the hotel... just the cafe and I doubt that would tell you anything..." Stumbling over the excuses, I didn't know how I was going to get myself out of this one, he sounded pissed.

"Then let me talk to the son of a bitch whose phone you borrowed...this little trip of yours is over... cancelled... ended... bitmis… finito... as in done! You got me little missy, put the owner of the phone on!"

Ah shit, shit, shit! Panic with a hot flash swept over me as my father insisted on speaking to Dimitri. Now what... oh fucking damn! "Uh... I... I...can't I'm in the bathroom." Oh fuck, damn it to hell, how do I explain that?!

"You're in the bathroom?" The ole man mimic in monotone, which was a really bad thing, because when his voice dropped like that, it meant he was ready to blast me. "And you're in the bathroom because...let me guess, to touch up your makeup, maybe to primp your hair? Rosemarie, you will put the owner of the cellphone on, NOW!"

"Well... umm... it's hard to explain, I just came in for privacy." _Yeah, that's it, good one Rose._ Mini me mocked. "and... I can't leave the bathroom yet, I'm having girl issues..." Ugh... slapping my palm to my forehead, I just shook my head, _girl issues?_ Really!

"Right, having little girl issues, you know, the only time you act like this is when there's a guy involved! I want to know who he is!" He demanded like he could reach through the receiver to shake the living shit out of me.

Pounding my fist in frustration on the porcelain sink, hoping the pain in my knuckles would lessen the one in my heart. "Daddy... I promise... I'm okay...really. No need to worry, I'll be out of here at the first sign of daylight." At least I hoped to hell I would survive until then.

"Fine.. I see how it is, you want to play insubordinate little soldier, you don't want me to speak to this... this... degenerate." He stated matter-of-factly, mom must have been standing close enough to where she could listen because I heard her trying to calm him down.

"That being the case, I'm cancelling your credit cards... and placing a hold on the bank accounts... until you give me the information I want, so I can evac your ass out of there! You're on your own... it didn't have to be this way, Rosemarie. I warned you before you left, what the consequence would be, if you breached your contract with me."

In the background, my mother's weeping voice moved closer, I could almost picture her trying to wrestle the phone from him. But those larger than life hands would undoubtedly be holding her at bay.

"But daddy! How am I supposed to get my car fixed or get the hell out of here if you do that? Just give me a chance! I can fix this; just let me deal with it!" God damn it, he never trusts me to do shit! He thinks I need some fucking babysitter to tail me around everywhere I go.

"For god sake!" My mother's voice cried out, pleadingly, "Just give your father the name of the town you're in, or the owner of the phone. Don't make your father stop your funding!"

"Seriously Dad! I'm not joking with you or trying to deceive you, I really have no clue where _this_ is!" Spinning dizzily in a full circle, letting the tiny space whirl in a ray of colors, I wouldn't give into the crushing pressure on my chest. Why couldn't he understand? Just for once, why wouldn't he listen?

"My freaking car died on the outskirts of this rinky-dink town and I walked to the diner... forgot my damn phone in the car and my purse! So, I don't have shit, no money... no nothin'! Truly, I only know the name of the diner, and I will give you that if you want... "Last Chance Café..." that's what it's called, I'm in Montana, that's all I know! Really!"

As though his hand covered the receiver, dads muffled voice gave mom orders. "Janine go over to the computer and start a Google search on some diner or other, named "Last Chance Café" in Montana."

He uncovered the mouthpiece and started on me again. "You, young lady, as of now, your expense account is suspended. When the repairs for the car are done, contact me immediately and I'll release the necessary funds. You will report in no later than zero-eight hundred hours. Or I will hunt you down and fly your ass back if I have to! Is that understood?" He barked expecting me to obey his righteous command that he used in boot camp. Damn, I hated when he expected me to bark Sir...yes sir!

He was once known as the Master Chief from hell. When I get home, he'll expect me to run laps in a single file line with the men and women under his command, while he's chanting _The Man Of Steel Cadence._

_Superman is the man of steel, he ain't no match for navy SEAL, chief and him got in a fight, knocked his head with kryptonite, Superman is no more, Kicked his ass out the door.__ Sound off..._

"Fine... whatever daddy... don't listen to me for a change... just bark your damn orders and expect your only daughter to follow them like a good little soldier! Well... I got news for you! I'm not your fucking pee on!" I slammed the phone shut and screamed in frustration.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Rose... you okay in there?"

"Sir... yes... sir..." Madder than hell, imitating my father, I snapped to attention, giving the three finger piss-off salute. "I'm just fucking peachy...Sir!" Yanking the door open as I growled out my answer. I'll show him insubordination!

"Whoa... easy there... is something wrong?" Dimitri looked baffled by my change in attitude. He thought calling my father was going to make me feel better? Comfort me? Not!

"No sir...can't have a fucking life sir...the fucking car is broke down sir... everybody in this goddamn town is fucking nuts sir...and the fucking hottie that I want to have monkey sex with, is a fucking killer... Sir!" I spit out in anger.

Turning, he curved his arm around my waist, drawing me closer to his chest. His erotic one of a kind scent, drifted through my sinuses. Placing one finger under my chin, the warmth from the tip had me raising my eyes to his. Okay, I'll be the first to admit; maybe I went a tad bit overboard with all the fucking sirs.

"What? Rose, you're kind of babbling there... You're not making much sense. Just calm down, why don't you have a seat and we can talk." Gesturing toward the bed, he guided me by the elbow over to sit down.

"Unless you have some really strong ass whiskey...or some other kind of potent booze, then I suggest you shut the hell up and plant one on me, so that I can forget!" My dad's bullshit was enough to drive me over the edge. My fingers curled into fists as I fought back the red rage, my father usually inflicted on me. "Because either you're gonna kill me or fuck me...I can't deal with this shit anymore."

"Uh... okay... sorry... don't have any alcohol." The compassion leaking in Dimitri's voice sent an unconscious flinch jerking through my body, as my eyes widened. Witnessing his bewildered expression, the man was dumbfounded; he really couldn't tell if I was being serious. "So do you really want me to kiss..."

Planting my lips on his, before he even had the chance to finish that sentence, I pushed him backwards, but he resisted. Grasping my hands, none too gently, he shoved them away from his shoulders breaking the heavenly contact of his searing lips.

"Rose; wait, I don't understand what is going on." Holding me almost arm's length away from him, he searched my eyes for some explanation for my erratic behavior.

Feeling bereft from the sudden rejection, I launched myself at him again, needing to reclaim the wild insatiable connection we had earlier. Clasping both of my hands in his, and hooking his leg between mine, Dimitri flipped our positions. Dark stormy chocolates clashed in a battle wills and dominance with my own.

"Dammit...stop, what's going on with you, because this... back and forth shit... is giving me a major case whiplash!"

Okay now I feel bad, shit, what am I doing? Squeezing my eyes tightly shut with embarrassment, I turned my face away. An exasperated breath huffed from my depleted lungs, as I laid there humiliated, wanting to curl into a ball. This was just not like me at all; I could barely stand to have him look at me.

"Talk to me...don't pretend there's nothing going on... you can tell me anything, I promise I'll listen." His warm hands released my wrist as he pressed his forehead against mine, while tender fingertips caressed my biceps as his eyes filled with sympathy.

"You must think I have lost my mind." I replied shakily, feeling the burning sting of tears. No way in hell was I going to cry...not about my dad, this fucked up night, or that thing outside.

My father trained tougher stock then that, I was a Hathaway. The name alone was about beating the insurmountable odds, not turning into some lame ass pussy! Daddy would be barking at me saying, _"This is not acceptable, recruit! Suck it up and get your shit together!_"

"Normal people don't act this way...then again; most people don't have Abe Mazur as their father, either! As far back as I can remember he's been training me in the finer arts of the Navy, a never-ending battle of boot camp. But he didn't prepare me for some fucked up glow-in-the-dark red-eyed demon." I shuddered feeling ashamed. It's obvious Dimitri wasn't going to kill me right now, but like in every nightmare, it didn't mean he wasn't saving me for later!

"Just like he didn't warn me about possible psycho killers with claw marks on their backs...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all that, don't listen to me..." I mumbled as my sentence trailed off, thinking how I have really overstepped my bounds here.

"Rose, hold on a second... You still think_ I'm_ some psycho killer? Let me assure you, you've got it all wrong." The warmth of his body was gone as he rolled back away from me, giving me some space to breathe.

Chuckling softly, I rolled onto my side, propping myself up onto my elbow.

"Hmm... now what would you think if you were in my shoes... sexy female" I waved my hand down my body, raising my eyebrows as I referred to myself.

"...seemingly appearing out of nowhere, with a nasty dirty old bag filled with medieval torture devices," Gazing over the edge of the bed, down at all the freaky shit, scattered over the floor from my ransacking, I gave him an appraising look.

"That I _claim_ is for hiking... but could just as easily be used for a cruel little game of torture..." He was about to protest, but I raised my finger so I could finish.

"Then to top it off, I conveniently run out of a hotel room, after coming so close to doing the hokey pokey. Not bothering to answer any questions and being so damn mysterious that you think you're going insane... So... you see, from this side, you just don't add up Belikov... there's something off about you and I can't quite put my finger on it!" I stated as I laid a finger on his chest.

Volcanic emotions exploded under that calm exterior, Dimitri's sleek body rolled back towards me, and pinned me underneath him. As those smoldering eyes darkened with an inner flame, muscles along his cheek violently twitched.

"Lady, you gotta hell of a lot of nerve! I've been patient, understanding and even lenient with your accusations, but no more! This stops here and now." The tip of the sexy Russian's nose met the tip of mine, slowly sliding across my cheek. Trembling from the promised threat and warming in my nether regions, his hot breath floated around my neck, bringing spine tingling goosebumps to my skin.

In a thick accent with a deep rich tone he murmured, "Maybe you should just take your own advice and shut the hell up!" Mini me was tied in leather and lace with fuzzy handcuffs and a ball gag, ready to submit.

Only a second later, that sensual mouth was on mine, sizzling hot, making me forget everything I ever knew about anything. The only thing I could even think was how amazing Dimitri was and how magic that tongue felt as it battled against mine for dominance.

Gripping fingertips slipped into his silky dark hair, smashing those extraordinary lips more firmly to mine. Electric pulses tingled from my lips to my toes. Our breathing became labored as the kiss deepened and slowed, tongues exploring every crevice of each other's mouth. Euphoria swept me over the edge when I felt his warm tentative fingers slip under the hem of the tee, lightly caressing my flesh.

My god, I didn't care about any other thing in that moment, except Dimitri's skin pressed to mine. I wanted more and I wanted it now, and mini me… was stripped naked tied to a bondage bed.

Sliding my hands down that firm muscular chest to the edge of his shirt, I pulled it slowly up. We broke the kiss as I slipped it off over his head and arms. It didn't take long for him to do the same to me as he flicked the Def Leoppard tee on the floor.

The palm of his hand came down on my abs as the tips of those talented fingers traced the edge of my hot pink bra. Arching into his touch my eyes rolled into the back of my head. Never in my life has a man ever touched me so genuinely passionate. Every stroke showed me how intensely this man loved.

The Russian's agile fingers slipped around my back unhooking the clasp of my bra. Dimitri's hot breath moistened my skin as his teeth grazed the exposed breast. Grasping the bra, in between his pearly whites, the hot pink material slid easily down my arms and chest. He tossed garment to the side in the blink of an eye.

"You got rid of that quick, I thought you liked my hot pink bra." I said breathlessly as the tip of his nose grazed my stomach, sliding its way up to my heaving chest.

"Roza...I liked your bra." He growled, "But I love it even more, now that it's off." He slowly traced the shape of my breast, finally nuzzling the tip with his nose. Hot moist breath blew softly over my flesh, stiffening the rosy peak. I swore I lost consciousness for a moment as the man's soft lips surrounded the hardened bud. Sharp teeth grazed my skin as he sucked it deep inside with a tight, hard drawing motion of his scorching mouth. With his other hand, those long nimble sexy fingers gripped my other nipple pinching the puckered tip.

"Dimitri!" Crying out his name fervently was all I could manage as I arched my back and slipped my fingers into his silken hair. Pulling him closer, white lightning pleasure flashed, lancing me straight to the core from the wildness of his response.

An animalistic growl ripped from the depth of his chest. In that instance, the devastating hunger I glimpsed in his eyes, burning out of control, nearly had me climaxing. As he groaned around my nipple, his teeth raked over the sensitive peak. Seconds later, I cried out again as the suction released, his head drew back, and then devoured the other nipple.

"Ooooh god...ooooh god," it was so good; it felt too damn good, more than I could have imagined. The heat of his skin warmed me as the weight of his hard tone body pressing me into the bed engulfed my whole body.

His wicked mouth drove me insane and awakening my inner fire as I plummeted towards ecstasy. My hunger for him edged on exquisite pain, I couldn't get enough. Marveling at the broadness of his shoulders, how his lean corded muscles contracted, moving fluidly under my fingertips as they slid to the perfect v of his waist, going for the buttoning of jeans.

"Damn, Roza." Rougher, darker, his voice stroked over my senses as I felt his fingers curve over the bare flesh of my thighs. Hooking his thumbs into the elastic band of my panties, he drew them down, removing the last of my barrier. Parting my thighs with his knee, while I pushed those sexy-as-sin faded denim's down his hips, a low deep guttural groan vibrated his chest, shaking me deep to my core.

"Fuck me, Dimitri." I whispered as my legs tangled with his, using the heel of my foot, his jeans came off the rest of the way and kicked onto the floor. The blazing glow of lust burned hotly in his chocolaty depths as he looked down at me.

"Rose, does this feel like fucking to you?" Seriousness reflected in those chocolate pools telling me that this was not so casual. Leaning down, hovering over me, his muscular chest pressed up against mine, those soft lips captured my awaiting mouth with a passionate slow kiss. Desire rolled through me as my arousal seeped between my thighs. I was ready... I wanted him to make love to me with every inch of my tingling flesh.

Reaching down, I stroked his hard member in anticipation of having this Russian god inside of me. My breath hitched as I wrapped around the massive girth. Crazed hunger raced through my veins as my hips pushed against him.

The crack of thunder boomed overhead shaking the entire building. The lights flickered as the room went dark coinciding with a massively bright flash of lighting. In that instance, a huge branch came crashing through our roof. Protectively, Dimitri's body shielded mine from the falling debris. My piercing scream was not the only one heard throughout the halls. Frozen in fear; I clung to Dimitri, not sure if more shit was about to fall on us.

Buried under sheetrock and roofing with insolation falling down along with leaves, sticks, and rain, the disaster over road our passionate moment, cutting it short. My heart was hammering in my chest as I tried to regain my composure and assess the situation. Dimitri was so still, I thought he had been hurt.

"Dimitri? Are you alright?" Tentatively, I brushed the hair away from those beautiful browns with the tips of my fingers. Relief washed over me as his eyes blinked open looking worriedly down at me.

"I'm okay Rose, how about you?" Carefully lifting his weight off me as the wreckage fell to the sides; he moved slowly trying to get us out from under the rubble.

"I… think… I'm okay… thanks to you." My voice shook as I answered unsure if I could handle yet another thing going wrong. Another sharp scream echoing through the halls had us moving faster. Wind, rain, and cold poured in through the hole in the roof as we frantically searched for our clothes.

Minutes later, Dimitri was fast and efficient as he cleared a path to the door, taking my hand in his, he locked eyes with me. "You ready?"

Seeing the worried look on my face, he took a second to reassure me, squeezing my hand. Mustering up all the strength I could, I gave him a sharp nod, preparing myself to face the death and destruction.

**Ah Damn, all wound up with no place to go...** **Let me see those reviews and I might finish the scene and post it in my M collection. LOL REVIEW!**


End file.
